


Icarus 伊卡洛斯 Translation 翻譯

by TessaL



Category: Prometheus (2012), X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Child Abuse, Erik is David 8, Eventually Canon Compliant, Growing Up Together, Humanity is Terrible ! Free the Robots!, M/M, Pre-Canon, Robot/Human Relationships, Work In Progress, alien planets
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-27 15:39:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7624318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TessaL/pseuds/TessaL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles七歲的時候，他的繼父買了David回家。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1 part 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Phos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phos/gifts).
  * A translation of [Icarus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4095427) by [Phos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phos/pseuds/Phos). 



> 原作的話：  
> 當我考完期末之後，我決定開始寫 X-men和普羅米修斯的Xover獎勵自己。這個念頭纏繞我的腦子很久了。我喜歡看機械人保護小孩子，所以，我決定用普羅米修斯寫這類故事，可能需要一段不短的時間才能完成。Anyway, enjoy !

**Icarus**  
Phos  
  
Summary:  
Charles七歲的時候，他的繼父買了David回家。  
  
作者的話：  
當我考完期末之後，我決定開始寫 X-men和普羅米修斯的xover獎勵自己。這個念頭纏繞我的腦子很久了。我喜歡看機械人保護小孩子，所以，我決定用普羅米修斯寫這類故事，可能需要一段不短的時間才能完成。Anyway, enjoy !  
  
譯者的話：  
雖然樓主主修語文和翻譯，但這是我第一次翻同人文，我會好好幹！（掩臉）  
  
原作更新不定時，目測不會坑但也要慢慢等。  
這文超好看！絕對美的故事！看到小教授我的心都化了！  
  
  
第一章  part 1/2  
  
Charles七歲的時候，他的繼父買了David回家。  
  
  
Charles在一週前已經看到了有關David 8的廣告，David 有更先進的技術，他的智慧、物理能力和情感功能都是史上最完善的。由Weyland公司帶來的第八代機械人，幾乎有完全的人類感情。  
  
  
David 8 有99%的共感，能夠融入任何環境，和人類友好相處，他甚至能理解人類情感最複雜的暗示，並回應間接的言語指令。  
  
  
設計完美的David 8高效能，是現代市場最先進、最似人類的機械體。David 8 能參與人類研究，發掘新事物，協助人類建構更好的世界。  
  
  
在David 8底部有小字寫著隱蔽的聲明，就在測試模型的笑臉後面。聲明表明David 8是一個機械，不會像人類一樣變老或死亡——David 8 是為了讓幫助人類而存在的。  
  
  
David 8 的盒子需要幾個快遞員協力抬進電梯，再擺放到大宅的大廳。光滑的快遞盒打開了，“完全不像任何網絡上廣告的描述”。這是Charles看到機械人後的第一個想法。Charles在他母親大腿後方看著David，保持者適當的距離。  
  
  
Kurt Marko看上去有點不愉快，他沒有給快遞員小費就揮手讓他們走了，他不耐煩的說：“很好。”  
  
  
而Sharon Marko只扔了一句話：“我以為這 **東西** 是訂製的。” 她說‘東西’這個詞時，帶著不折不扣的倨傲和輕蔑。  
  
  
“我沒空，親愛的，只能隨機買一部，”Charles的繼父說道。Kurt的注意力已經在其他地方了，他已經一腳踏出大門，拉開袖口露出他的勞力士表看時間。  
Charles很早之前就瞭解到Kurt是一個商人。盡管Kurt不是甚麼偉大的科學家，完全不像已經故去的Xavier博士，Kurt沒有Xavier博士的風度，也沒有他的美德，可是Kurt的無情狠辣讓他在商途上成就不斐。  
  
  
Charles的母親則完全不在意商業上的事情，但她和她的第二任丈夫一樣時常不在家。當Kurt已經踏出門口的時候，她已經準備去拿風衣了。  
  
“讓女傭弄懂怎麼啟動機械人吧。“Sharon命令侍從，接著就踩著喀喀響的高跟鞋去隔壁房間了。  
  
  
與此同時，Charles謹慎的向盒子踏出一步，在適當的距離下，仔細巡視著人造的臉龐和緊閉的雙眼。David躺在合身的盒子裏，看起來更像一個玩偶——他的手臂平放在兩側，穿著貼身的灰色制服，幾乎沒有生氣。  
Charles有時間研究怎麼打開機械人的電源，當盒子的一面打開時，露出了覆蓋彩色油墨的透明屏幕。屏幕閃爍了一下，出現了以下字眼：  
啟動.exe: 指令  
  
  
一會兒，Greta氣喘吁吁的趕來大廳，看上去很疲倦。Greta是個胖胖的老女傭，理解Windows系統對她來說已經很困難，更不用說如何搞定一個機械人了。  
  
  
由於Xavier和Marko都很富有，他們倆加起來的家產十分可觀，而這座Charles呆了整個童年的大宅附近基本上沒有人煙——只除了壞脾氣的女傭和管家，不算顯得的炫富。  
舉例來說，宅子的大廳由黑色和乳白色的大理石排列成，簡單的金屬交錯著藍色的光芒——所有房間都有這種藍光，這是*模控技術發出的螢光藍色。  
  
  
當系統在待機狀態時，它就像薄帶子一樣包圍宅子，形成一個網絡。當然，沒有人覺得告訴一個孩子怎麼使用系統會是明智的決定；Charles卻下定決心研究。  
  
  
儘管如此，Charles撤回了觸碰屏幕的手指，在Greta責罵他之前把任務交回給她。  
  
  
“真是荒唐，”Greta刺耳的說。“買一個機械人回來，讓它做保姆的工作。”她的喉嚨因為上一次支氣管炎惡化，之後她一直沒賺到足夠的金錢做*定序技術治療。  
  
  
Charles的母親曾經做過這個治療，僅僅因為她長出了一條白頭髮。  
  
Charles想在地板上找一個舒適的位置坐下，Greta一直跟著他。她給了Charles一個陰沈的表情，鬆弛的臉和深深的皺紋柔和了她的臉，她本來想顯得更兇狠的。她嘖了一聲，「退後一點，我不知道這東西安不安全。」  
  
  
Greta指示他後退，她叉著腰，快速的翻閱著指南，使用屏幕的手法並不熟練，意外使屏幕彈出了一片文字：每十六小時會自動更換液體....「沒有看見甚麼警告事項⋯⋯」她轉過頭來嚴厲的看著Charles。Charles 依舊聽話的坐在Greta後方，抱著膝蓋。「不要弄壞它，」她警告Charles，「不然我得用積蓄給你媽媽賠錢了。」  
  
  
從Charles能記事起，Greta就在Xavier家工作了，或者說，在Xavier博士在一場實驗室意外中喪生之前就在這裡工作了。隨時間推移，她照料Charles的時間不幸地越來越多；他的親生母親忙著酗酒，而Xavier生物公司，在新選出的主管之下倉促重整。  
在Xavier博士死後，Sharon和Xavier在社會能接受的一段時間後結婚了。  
  
  
“沒有關閉按鈕，你只能讓它做事了。”Gret扯了扯嘴角，”真有效率，終於不用搞這事了。”  
  
  
她快步轉身，差點因踩到地上的Charles而絆倒，臉容扭曲。幸好，她還是忍住沒說傷人的話；Greta比以往更自律了，可能因為隨著年齡增加有關。Charles絞著放在膝蓋上的手指，顯得很緊張，等著她的責罵，但是他沒有退縮。  
  
  
“很好，”老女傭對他說，”你是不是應該跟David打招呼？“  
  
Charles倉促的點頭，他站起來，退後幾步。  
  
  
“呃...你，你好。”他絞著手。依舊因為身上的正裝感到不舒服，Greta堅持要他自己在家時也要穿正裝。Charles吞了吞口水，再次開口的時候聲線清楚了些，也更溫柔：“你好，David。”  
  
David張開了眼睛。  
  
  
註： *1  原文 Cybernetic technology  
  
       *2  原文 re-sequencing treatment, 是一種基因治療技術  
  
以上兩個都沒找到官方中文名稱，如有錯誤，謝謝指出。  
  
\-----tbc-----  
  
31/7 00:20 更新   
  
第一章 Part 2/2  
  
Charles的母親說得對。明顯地，沒人會想把一個機械人做的這麼......漂亮，當然，這是聚氨酯能做到的極限，但依舊完美的驚心動魄，或者可以說完美得讓人不安。David的臉稜角分明，臉頰向內凹陷，顴骨很高，讓人覺得他是一個歐洲人；他的眼睛是倉綠色的，嘴唇薄而鋒利，讓他看上去十分嚴肅。  
  
  
David坐起來了，好奇而茫然的看著Charles。  
  
  
“先生，”David平靜的說，“我是David。很高興認識你。”  
  
  
David專注的看著Charles，他沒有移動，令人不安的靜止著。  
  
  
Charles覺得自己難以呼吸。他對David害羞的笑了笑，在冰冷的瓷磚地面上調整自己的站姿，壓抑著自己移開視線低頭的慾望。“你好，”他說，”我是Charles。“  
  
David眨了眨眼。Charles看到他瞳孔在些微光亮下的細微調整，這感覺不像人類，Charles想。  
  
  
David再次開口：“根據我的程式，我被登記為Xavier生物的行政總裁Kurt Marko的所有物，而他目前不在這棟建築物裏。“ 他說這句話的時候彷彿置身事外，而不是在說自己。  
  
  
“是，是。“Greta插嘴道，聽上去好想有點不情不願。她因不耐煩的情緒而分心，完全沒有注意到他最後一句話——David知道Kurt不在家，這很不尋常。  
  
  
David轉頭看向老女傭的速度異常的快，也許只有Charles覺得他很快；Charles很少接觸活生生的人  
  
  
“Marko先生忙於公司事務，要很晚才回來。”Greta補充。  
  
  
David站起來，走出他躺著的盒子，雙手整齊地背在背後。  
  
  
“kurt先生的指令是甚麼？”  
  
  
Greta掃視了Charles一眼，“Charles。他就是你的任務。看著他，清理他可能留下的爛攤子，“她抽動上唇，”讓他遠離可能發生的麻煩事。Marko先生回來後會給你更多指示。如果你不介意的話，我要去做事了。”  
  
  
Greta動作飛快地整理自己的東西——錢包和隨身物品，然後就和Charles的父母一樣急步離開了。Charles才剛見到David，她就這樣把他們倆留在一起，或許是很疏忽的行為。  
  
根據Charles的瞭解，David是很完善的機械人，他自給自足的能力另人難以置信。以往，大人都留著讓Charles自己一個人獨處。他的母親近月給他做了個測試，他的理解能力在12-13歲之間。Charles也可以自給自足，就像David一樣。  
  
  
Charles短時間內並沒有開口說話，他看著地板瓷磚交錯的線條。 他反覆思考——他不知道自己究竟有甚麼缺點，讓大人們總是把他拋給下一個接手的人——然後他的視線觸及David的鞋。  
  
  
Charles小心的抬頭看他，並舔了舔唇。”你在幹什麼？“  
  
  
他這次說話的聲線沒有那麼緊張了，不像十分鐘之前他開口的時候一樣緊張。但他的聲線依舊因羞怯而微顫，透露著脆弱。Charles已經很努力了。他聲線裏透露的情感吸引了David的注意。  
  
  
David不再茫然的凝視其他地方，而是低頭看著Charles，微微歪頭。“我在連接網路，盡力尋找負責照料小孩的知識。“  
  
  
這解釋了為甚麼他會知道Kurt不在家。如果他能連接網絡，就可以直接進入Xavier生物公司數據庫公開的部分。多麼奇怪啊，這就等於有一個和電腦一樣的腦子。  
  
  
Charles皺了皺鼻子，”我七歲了。“他嘗試表示不滿，但未能成功。他嘗試繼續對話：“你幾歲了？”  
  
  
“我的生產日期是三天兩小時又三十六分鐘前。“David依舊歪著頭，但當他說完後好像又重整了自己，擺正頭部，顯得更像無感的機械人。  
  
  
在網絡上，Weyland公司有很多關於公司產品評價的文章，很多都提及試行測驗，還有情境反應變數。他們反覆使用術語，例如動機序列和路徑識別，都是David 8程序裡的一部分，使他能夠模仿人類的行為和回應他們。David有保護的故障機制，Charles在文章裏看到了——默認狀態——很多客戶會優先考慮這個功能。文章指出，對David的模仿能力的評價沒有預期中好。 ** _信任_** ，Charles想到，這是文章提及最多的詞彙。很明顯，David的模仿能力太好了。  
  
  
Charles確保這些想法沒有表露在臉上。“你有學到甚麼有用的東西嗎？”他再次發問，清楚David回懂得回想上一個他們剛討論的問題。  
  
  
看著機械人在回答時變換表情很吸引。這清楚顯示David被送來時沒設置為默認設定，Charled為此感到開心；他可以看到David的表情，從平靜變成自然而準確的自信。  
  
  
“是的”David笑著回答，機械讓他露出一個只露一點牙齒的微笑，這提醒了Charles為甚麼害怕他的臉。機械人向前踏出數大步，縮短他們的距離。然後他控制自己的聲線，用不讓Charles緊張的柔和聲線發言：“你想我抱起你嗎，Charles?”  
  
  
除了剛出生那段時間，Charles從來沒有和親生母親有這麼親密的接觸——但他記得，自己的父親，Brian Xavier傾向和他更親密。Greta也不像會考慮和他這麼親近。  
  
  
Charles很快地回應了他的問題，他胸腔膨脹著說‘好’的慾望，但並沒有說出 _好的_ 二字，而是快速的舉高雙臂。David輕而易舉的抱起他，讓他的頭埋進機械人的脖子邊。Charles睏倦的擦了擦流著鼻水的鼻子。  
  
  
David的制服上有微微的消毒皂和塑料的味道。機械人沒有立即行動，但Charles開始扭動身體。他真的很累了，當David的手掌撫摸他的背部時他甚至沒有一點驚慌的感覺。  
  
  
“我要去找治療感冒的藥物。“David說，他的聲線有點搖擺不定，似乎在適應新的回應方式。然後他的聲音變得很溫柔：“於此同時，我相信你應該去睡一覺。”  
  
  
Charles覺得自己的胸口划開了一道會流血的口子。他沒見過的人都描述David是不可信任的，但是現在，他很想無條件的信任David。  
  
David的手再次撫過Charles的背部，而Charles受不住睏意，陷入了無夢的睡眠。  
  



	2. 第二章

第二章  Part 01    
  
Charles醒來時，意識恢復得很慢。他依舊昏昏欲睡，思緒開始集中，半清醒的喃喃自語起來。他翻了翻身，臉頰碰到柔軟的枕頭時終於完全清醒，並感到迷茫。  
  
  
他在自己的房間裡，這沒有讓他覺得很安心。他就在自己的床上，房間的*虛擬投射器開著，放映著360度的景象：黃昏的海岸線。Charles回想不起來他是怎麼爬上床睡覺的；他對早上的記憶因為睡眠而變得朦朧，他有點擔憂——難道他忘了睡覺前關掉顯投射嗎？Greta很可能會因此生氣，更不用說Sharon了。  
  
  
Charles用力地搖了搖頭，跪在床單上，第二個感覺是他的胸腔緊緊的發疼。他從未這樣睡醒，也不知道自己睡前甚麼時候開了虛擬顯示器。  
  
  
房間很大，微弱的光透過投影的那片雲投射到地毯上，不超過一英呎，是紫紅色的，投射在地毯褶皺部分的光就像光帶子一樣。在其他情況下，Charles會很享受虛擬投射——這個投射很美，也是他常用的景色之一——但模擬的巨浪拍打岩岸的聲音沒有舒緩他的緊張情緒。  
  
  
Charles的擔憂就像呼吸困難的魚一般浮出水面；Greta曾清楚表示自己多麼不欣賞他——困在籠子裡的沒用孩子，大半時間都不說話，不受待見的繼子，什麼都不做就知道看著投影屏幕，白浪費錢——  
  
  
當然，這不是她的錯。Charles只是....在不必要的時候聽不應該聽的話，雖然Greta也好不到哪裡去，每當看到家具上的灰塵，她就會喃喃自語著不入耳的壞話。雖然Greta沒有說出來——Charles被忽視的程度，更確定了她的推論。  
  
  
這些想法讓Charles喉嚨發緊。剛開始時，Greta除了在他犯錯時打一下手腕之外，不會對他又更多責罰——整晚開著投影器，多浪費公司的錢——但隨著時間推移，他覺得Greta越來越不耐和焦躁，她開始真的責罰Charles了。比如說現在，不論Greta選擇怎麼責罰Charles，他都希望她不是要把他關進小房間（silent room)裏。  
  
  
“你很痛苦。”  
  
  
Charles被突然的聲線嚇到了，他心跳加速了一會。聲音是他右邊傳過來的，他面向聲源，轉身的動作加劇了胸腔的痛感。Charles防衛地弓起身體，用力把被子拉到膝蓋以上，好像這樣就能躲起來一樣。接著他慢慢地意識到這是David。  
  
  
Charles已經受到不少驚嚇了；當他思考時，很快會聯想很多東西。他的父親曾經提及：Charles的思維方式很奇妙，不是分開事件思考，而是像液體一樣快速流動。Xavier博士覺得兒子的思考方式很神妙，而Sharon請來的醫生說他只是不懂得划分思考。  
  
總之，Charles現在想起了睡覺前發生的事情。  
  
  
David站在床邊幾步外，剛好在Charles視線範圍外。Charles再跪坐起來，看著David。  
  
  
David的眼神依舊帶著距離感，雖然他說話的聲調不帶感情，Charles感覺到尾調有細微的變化。  
  
  
“你抱我回房間，”Charles弱弱的辯護，剛睡醒的聲音略為沙啞。“虛擬投影——當我沒用到投影時，我不應該開著它的。“  
  
  
他嘗試在說話時不顯得那麼戰戰兢兢，而他似乎成功了。David鬆開蹙緊的眉頭，並歪頭看著Charles。  
  
  
“我向你保證，Charles，這次是被允許的。我監測了你的身體指數，發現你睡眠不規律。虛擬投射模擬的環境能讓你有更好的睡眠質素、穩定睡眠週期。我選擇了其中一個VID，模擬讓你舒適的環境。“David疑惑地挑眉：“你睡得不好麼？”。虛擬器的朦朧光芒籠罩機械人高挑的身影。  
  
  
Charles稍微放鬆了一點，輕輕搖頭。確實，他最近幾個月都沒睡得這麼好。“謝謝，”他輕聲說，海浪拍打沙子的聲音讓他更昏昏欲睡，“我睡了多久？”他問。  
  
  
Charles把手放到膝蓋上，撫摸著睡褲上的藍色條紋。對於在他睡覺時幫他換了衣服，Charles不知道應該表示被冒犯了，還是應該表達感激。  
  
  
“4小時又28分鐘，”David微笑著回答。“一切都好，Charles。我已經習慣和Xavier生物的主體網絡接觸，我們有一場愉快而翔實的對話。“  
  
  
Charles張大了眼睛。“你和Raven說話了？“  
  
  
Xavier生物公司主要研究以化學為基礎的遺傳工程，以及生產有機合成產品。公司創辦人Xavier博士因為Weylan公司的合約，突然研究起機械科技。博士生前因為在微生物機械學研究上的突破贏得獎項——這個研究是很大的突破，他讓Weyland公司的機械人擁有免疫系統。  
  
但對於Xavier博士來說，他最大的成就是在自己公司實驗室裡的有人格的系統，而他的實驗室和住宅都在同一棟建築物裏。  
  
  
系統的縮寫為RAVN，處理複雜的技術指令和協助Xavier博士的工作。Charles清晰地記得父親說到Raven時的情感——彷彿就是在說自己的骨血，一個和自己一樣對公司有很大貢獻的人。  
  
  
當Kurt Marko接替Xavier博士的CEO位置時，他的首要命令之一就是將Raven按比例拆除和降級。系統因而被壓縮了；目前，Raven剩餘的分佈只在樓頂住宅的少數房間裏，就是Charles允許範圍內的幾個房簡，如同籠子一般。  
  
  
雖然Charles和Raven‘同住’了數年，他所處的整個住宅都佈滿Raven系統的藍光線條，他們倆從未有直接的交流。而就Charles所知，Raven的人格已經被刪除了。  
  
  
“沒錯，我們對話了，”David微微點頭，身後投射模擬變回了待機模式。Charles疑惑為甚麼機械人能夠遠程控制投射器,緊接著David就吸引了他的注意。  
  
  
“她給了我很多關於你的詳細資料，讓我能夠更好的照顧你。“  
  
  
Charles喉嚨裏發出疑惑的低哼，在他發問之前，David接著說話，挑起一邊眉毛：”你喜歡的食物；討厭的東西，以及更重要的：你的活動時間表。“  
  
  
Charles蹙眉。”她？“他的聲音依舊因剛睡醒而沙啞，而David抓住Charles手上的毛毯時他也沒有反抗。機械人掀開毛毯，動作嫻熟地抱起Charles，似乎沒花他任何力氣。  
  
  
“她，”David耐心的重覆。毛毯從Charles溫暖的身體滑落，他把臉擱在David的肩膀上，然後摩擦機械人的制服，直到把臉埋在在David溫暖的鎖骨處。當David說話時，胸腔處傳來的聲音讓Charles感到愉悅。  
  
  
“這只是出於禮貌，”David說。“Raven很關注你的需要，她知道她在能力範圍內能幫你做的事。投射的沙灘畫面，就是她的主意。“  
  
  
Charles的頭向後移動，直到直視David的眼睛，眼神十分好奇。機械人專心地整頓毛毯，把毛毯整頓地鋪在床上。David的平衡力很好，Charles幾乎感覺不到他身體的移動。  
  
  
“我不知道她能說話！”Charles驚叫。他的小臉因激動而泛紅，驚訝地張大藍色的眼睛：“David，我也可以和Raven說話嗎？”  
  
  
當David滿意地整頓好床單，走向房門。房門隱藏在虛擬投射的一部分裏，在睡床的正後方，佔據Charles空蕩房間很大一部分。  
  
  
“Raven以前可以說話，但是這個功能被關掉了了。這使她的實用能力下降了，說話的能力能讓她做到更多事情，我覺得不應該讓她失去這個能力。”David在走廊上停下來，調整托著Charles的手，抱穩他的腰部。“你隨時都可以和Raven說話，現在也可以，”David告訴他，Charles能感受到David說話時的成就和滿足感，並因為Charles變得愉悅的心情而向上翹的唇角。  
  
（這裡我反覆看幾次才懂，因為David沒直接說明他再次開啟了Raven說話的功能，翻譯的時候我寫得比原文直接一點）  
  
  
“Raven?”Charles在機械人的懷抱裏盡量轉身，在他們向前走的時候凝視牆壁。“Raven，你在嗎？”  
  
  
牆壁上屬於系統的線條突然發出藍色的螢光。“你好，Charles,”溫和的女聲和他打著招呼，帶著回音，彷彿很多牆壁在同時發言。Raven的聲音沒有起伏，不像David帶感情的聲線，機械的聲音不像人類。這讓Charles收回之前覺得David不像人類的想法。  
  
  
她繼續說：“我是RAVN。如果你需要我的幫助，請隨時告訴我。以前你需要手動控制系統，現在你只需要直接詢問就可以了。“  
  
  
”我會的，“Charles向她保證，想到能夠接觸有很多以前沒機會使用的系統功能，他就感到很興奮——不久就能嘗試了“謝謝你。‘  
  
  
Raven低哼回應。  
  
  
－－－－－tbc－－－－－  
  
＊虛擬投射器：原文是holoscreen，像是投影在虛空的透明屏幕（參考鋼鐵俠2333）。  
---


End file.
